The dance of two left feet
by Little Ms. Pumpkin
Summary: Summary: In which Tatara loves dancing, however he never met nor was drag by Sengoku at the Ogasawara dance studio, in the first place. (the pairing could be very vague, but I'm open for the suggestions* though it'll be short chapters.)
1. prologue

**The dance of two left feet.**

Summary: In which Tatara loves dancing, however he never met nor was drag by Sengoku at the Ogasawara dance studio, in the first place

Note: I was listening to SID: melody of the wild dance as I read ballroom e youkuso

"Captivating" he muttered to himself as he couldn't forget the illegally downloaded video of a certain dancer at a Ten dance competition, that he watched last night.

Still sleep deprived, he pinches himself to stay awake and listens to what the teacher is rambling in front of them.

Tatara wouldn't deny that he was fascinated and terrified as he watches Sengoku Kaname dance. It is indeed electrifying and breathtaking, he thought to himself. He wanted to dance, however he only knows street dancing, and some choreographs of random idol groups that he saw on TV, it was inevitable in his situation as he wished to be as charming and elegant as Sengoku-san.

The school bell rang and he noticed that this is an another good for nothing day, he didn't know what to do in his life, being a pathetic fool and poor human being he is (he thought to himself*), its only a dream to be in the same stage as Sengoku-san. Sighing, he immediately left the school to escape the bullies and his lazy classmates that always ask him to clean the classroom.

As he unconsciously walks to some random alleyways while reading some leaflets of part-time jobs, he somehow ended up on a quiet road somewhere in their town. He was about to turn away, however he saw decent establishment that he wouldn't thought that it could be a dance studio, since it was on the basement of the small establishment.

'Ogasawara dance studio' he read on the window glass panels. Curious he is on what kind of dance studio it was, he crouched down as peek on it. Only to see something that he could never ever thought that would cross his mind.

He couldn't believe what he is seeing and he couldn't make a mistake as he recognized the person dancing breathtakingly in the studio.

'Hanaoka-san?!'

TBC.

I'm back... yep...


	2. step 01: of uncertainty

The dance of two left feet

AU of Ballroom e Youkuso

Slow character progress...

The genre is still slice of life, Angst, a hint romance, school life, friendship, and dance sports

Step 1: of uncertainty

He noticed the romantic subtleties and rhythmic body motions, that Hanaoka-san was doing as she shadow dance. From the angle on where he is watching her, he notices that it was sassy and sensual, he notices that her hips were quite active and keeps on moving.

'Slow- Quick -Quick...'

He thought to himself as he is still peeking at the window panels, hoping he wouldn't get notice by his schoolmate and be branded as a pervert.

Nevertheless, he still couldn't believe that the studious, glasses wearer pretty girl of their school can dance.

'4/4 time signature.' He mutters quietly to himself, as he leans closer at the surface of the window and he could faintly heard the upbeat music and the lyrics that is suspiciously sound latin.

He wouldn't deny how enticing Hanaoka-san shadow dance, while being watch by the people that look like some kind of dance instructor. He could tell that the man with a large forhead and the fa- No, the voluptuous woman? Are dancers despite their appearance.

He isn't knowledgeable in ballroom dancing, since he just (accidentally*) started to be some kind of a fanboy of the Sengoku pair this year, or let's just say just a couple of months. Tatara knows that he is not interested at other pairs, other than the pair of Hongou-san and Sengoku-san since he felt like something inside him suddenly lit up.

Is it passion? He is not sure if it is.

Nonetheless, he is curious now that he notices that Hanaoka-san is splendid at doing her shadow dance, he wondered if she is a pro or competing at the tournaments. However a sudden thought crashes on his mind, what if it happens that another student or a faculty member just happens to see her? It would be probably chaotic since some adults might find it bit... He couldn't find the right word to described the reactions they might have when they saw Hanaoka-san is doing a 'quite provocative' dance.

If he we're to ask, Hanaoka-san is doing a pretty normal hobby in his opinion. After all he used to dance as well.

He used to, and he doesn't like it very much.

For some reason he didn't want Hanaoka-san to see him as of this moment, he just felt like he wanted to avoid her, especially after seeing her dance. She looks so alive unlike whenever he saw her at school where she looks so bored.

Its getting pretty late as he notice the lamp posts is starting to flicker the lights and the sun is settling down.

He got up and left the place with uncertainty.

He wonder why did he stop dancing, he loves it so much.

He stopped when he saw an empty basketball court and he went inside it.

He stared at his surrounding and notices he is alone. With a sigh he set aside his bag and stretches his body.

He imagine a certain rhythm of the guzheng that his grandmother used to play, as he closes his eyes.

'Slow - slow - timid steps... Slightly bend knees, he lowered his shoulders, his chin slightly pointing upward, he raises his hand as he is holding a fan... He is starting to feel sick and his imaginary rhythm that is playing on his mind is getting heavier, he felt nauseous, he flick his hand as he steps back...'

He immediately opened his eyes as he stopped his steps and looks around his surrounding, he felt like someone was just there and saw him.

It's not that he cared on who saw him but he felt a very intense stare that made him feel shiver down his spine.

He took his bag and immediately went out of the basketball court, however he saw no one was there. He then decided to go home as soon as impossible, however he remembered a certain memory.

Why?

Oh.

He stopped somewhere in the middle of his freshman years in middle school.

He remembered, it was when his mother left him and his father. Maybe they did divorced though they didn't bother to tell him. He didn't know the reasons why but he still has the right to know since he is still their son.

It feels like yesterday for him, every step, every hand movements, the sway of his body, and every beat and tune that the Guzheng makes as his grandmother played while being instruct by his grandfather should be elegant and precise. He wasn't complaining but he is being taught somehow to be the next onnagata after all his grandfather was once a performer at a Kabuki theatre when he was younger and seems to be eager to share his knowledge to him since he was very old...

Moreover his body still remember everything that has taught to him when he was younger. It was embarrassing but he knew how to perform some traditional dance that was taught by his grandparents, until his grandfather died and his grandmother just turned her attention to sumo wrestling. However he continue practicing it and got into some idol dance that he saw in the television.

It was satifying practicing his dance but it felt lonely since he doesn't have anyone to show it to aside from his grandmother. He doesn't have any friends, he's plain, short, doesn't have any confidence, and pretty much stupid in his opinion.

He felt like an empty shell whenever he practice, yes its indeed satisfying but the emptiness he felt at each step made him feel sick.

Until one day, he saw Sengoku performed and it was enthralling. He wanted to ballroom dance, but he didn't know how to.

TBC

I almost forgot, To be honest the original concept of this au is that Tatara is an onnagata* but I think I needed to tone everything down.


	3. step 02: the clock strikes to twelve

D2lf

Step 2: the clock strikes to twelve

It's vague but he could still remember everything as if it was just yesterday.

The enchanting sound of the guzheng that his grandmother is playing,

The soft rustle of fabrics at his and his grandfather's steps as he taught him to dance.

Every delicate step, every move seems to be in sync on every beat.

The soft tingling sounds that was made by the wind chimes from the cold breeze of the wind in the middle of summer.

And the small smile they have as they look at him as he executes a dance of their dying culture.

Everything revibrates and seems to haunt him. Only to--

KRINNNNGGGG!!!!

Another day has come, and Fujita Tatara doesn't want to go to school for four reasons.

First, their teacher would complain and scold him. To be honest he could not see a glimmer of hope on his future, he felt lost.

Second, his bullies are annoying as hell. As pathetic he see himself, he knew he doesn't deserve it, however he would never fight back. He didn't do anything awful to them and he just wished that they leave him alone. Also he would like to avoid detention as much as possible.

Third, even though he hated to admit it, he is scared even seeing her shadow or hearing her name. He is scared of meeting Hanaoka-san, as much he is starting to admire her, he felt worthless.

The scene he saw yesterday felt like a slap in the face to him; he is a coward.

Fourth And last but not the least, he is still sleep deprived, he still got out of bed and somehow he managed to sneak out of the house. Nothing to do with his day. Thus, he decided to skip school and decided to wander around their area.

As he wanders around their town, somehow he ended up at the abandoned basketball court where he felt someone is staring at him.

He notice the cracks on the asphalt floor, he now notice the rust on the ring, and the grass and small wild flowers growing on the grounds.

Not that he is complaining but somehow he understood why this court is abandoned but then he wonder if its a ghost he felt staring at him last night.

Snooze...

It's now nearing noon when he heard another sound of faint noise of someone snoring.

He flinched and search for the noise, only to see a boy? Sleeping under the tree, still on his school uniform.

He stared at the boy and wonder what he is doing here. Did he cut his classes?

Wait, is this boy still alive? He leans close and notices that the boy is probably a gaijin after noticing his features. Was the boy lost?!

Suddenly the boy in front of him opened his eyes and stares at him intently. Fujita Tatara felt frozen, not in fear but... He couldn't breath, the stare seems familiar... Like... Like last night.

The boy stood up and didnt utter a word and seems to recognized him.

"If I'm not wrong, are you the person I saw last night, right?" The tall boy says in there language, and he felt speechless. Should he just lie? Or tell him that he is that person?

But then, why should he just tell a perfect stranger that he is that person.

He didn't utter a word and the gaijin? Boy just raise an eyebrow at him while staring at him as if he is his prey.

It wasnt just unerving but also awkward, he thought to himself.

"That dance last night is unfamiliar yet beautiful." He heard the boy said and he choked which earned a wry look at him.

"But I guess I couldn't tell Japanese men apart, sorry for mistaking you are the one I saw last night." The man said to him and vaguely bowed and slowly left the area.

He stood there frozen as he stare at the retreating from. He didn't know what to do nor say. He is now just as confused as ever.

Suddenly a loud noise coming from a motorbike came and appeared a few meters away from him.

He is certainly scandalized and scared when a man with a helmet suddenly kidnapped the gaijin boy infront of him.

TBC

Note/I'm almost in my mid 20's and I love writing, it's a way I use to ease my depression and anxiety aside from doing my art since I was young.

In a snap, I just never expect that I would be so broke and depressed.

Its like the wheel of fate decided to make my world upside down.

I'm drowning but I shall swim towards the surface,

I'm lost but I shall find my light and my path,

I'm locked in my own world but I shall find my way out of the abyss I'm in.

I'm adapting but I wont drag anyone nor my friends to it.

Nevertheless, I hope you like my stories and throughout the years, I know that my style changed from cheery to dreary. Still I'm in a shock that you guys had been reading my poorly translated and written stories, though I won't deny that it made me cheery . I'll re write all my fics


	4. Step 3: Kiyoharu's curiosity

tDo2LF

Step 3: Kiyoharu's curiosity.

Back when the tigers used to smoke, there once was a Prince who is gifted with such talent that could mesmerized every person who see it. However some of the people were envious of the talent of the said prince they tried, imitate, and practice yet they couldn't charm the spectators. Though there are still some who considered the Prince as their rival, but the Prince couldn't care less at what the other people see him.

He dance and dance, and they all knew how passionate and gifted the Prince is. So they watch him and let him charmed them, and they couldn't care less. Whether the Prince knew it or not, they wouldn't care. But they didn't know the Prince himself is getting pressured at the expectations the people has for him.

So one day, the Prince decided to wander around his kingdom and he got lost. As he find his way back home, he somehow ended up in a oasis. There he found a boy as old as he is, alone and dancing without a care.

The boy dance with fluidity and is the opposite of how he dance. He couldn't help but to speak his mind and said 'beautiful'.

Caught in that moment, the boy was alarmed and ran towards his camel. The prince ran and stopped the traveller. He noticed how scared and ashamed the boy is as he stared at him.

He spoke but it seems that the traveller couldn't understand him. So he decided to mimic what the boy dance, only to see the other's face flushed red as he stare at him. He noted that the boy didn't know that he is a prince and he was relief by that.

For some reason they somehow understood each other as they communicate through body language, hours passed by and how ended up teaching the traveller dance. And he was more than happy to see the boy is quick to learn. Moreover the prince noticed the traveller is simple minded yet determined, he is more than happy at the company of a stranger.

It is getting late, they both noticed the sunset.

The Prince want to ask the other to come to his palace, so he tugged the boy's hand and pointed the palace as he pointed himself and him towards it. He notice the confusion on the other and for some reason the guards found him, and kneeled. That moment the Prince saw the traveller's eyes widened and stares at him and immediately let go of him. Noneheless, the gifted prince with a passionate soul knew the boy is lying, and seems that he wants to stay but he couldn't. The prince saw the others eyes, and he only saw how empty and lost the boy is.

He wanted to help but he didn't know how and why. He is just curious, but something in him felt that the traveller is special.

The Prince continued to tugged the boy's hand but the traveller let go again and gestured that the prince should go back home. With a heavy heart he left the boy and went back to his palace.

Years passed by, and the Prince has come finally to the age where he should take the responsibilities for the throne. He was torn, he still want to dance until his knees break, until his body aged and could not move anymore, but it seems that he couldn't anymore. Thus, he took the throne and reminisce what he used to do and remembered the young boy who travels alone with his camel on the the sea of sand.

One day, as he is wandering around his kingdom, he met a man as old as he is. He immediately recognized the man but he couldn't talk to the him as he is immediately surrounded by his people and the guards decided to protect him and he was forced to go back to his palace.

That night there is celebration on his palace, they are celebrating his marriage, a marriage between him and his childhood friend but he didn't care less.

Then the dancers came and he felt envious of them. However he immediately recognized a certain dancer who dance with fluidity. He watch the man danced and he the king is the only one who recognized the dance. It was the steps he taught to the boy he met back then. He knew the boy-the man could only dance the way he the Prince-the king could be-.

Little Kiyoharu listens to his mother's bedtime stories, yet he couldn't help but to ask why his mother stop speaking.

"What happened to them?"

"Oh, the the travelling dancer and the king dance and became friends again."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, why my dear?"

"Because the king only danced happily again when he saw his friend.,"

"Oh happily? is that how you interpret the story."

"Yes, I feel sorry for the king, he couldn't dance anymore but when his friend show up he is happy again. Uhmm I don't understand..."

"That's a good insight, so how about you sleep now?"

"Hm"

And little kiyoharu slept wondering if he could met someone interesting and who could be his friend on the dance floor.

Hyoudou Kiyoharu, a boy who loves dancing more than his well being. But there is one

thing that can't get his mind off the whole night and it is what he saw last night.

He was wandering the area that evening, when he saw someone is inside the abandoned court in the secluded area of the said district. He is about to ignore and just pass by but he noticed that the boy is about to do something. It caught his nonexistent interest.

In the middle of the abandoned court is a boy as young he is, is dancing beautifully and precisely as if he is on the stage. The steps were very feminine and some of the movements are very languid.

The dance was done in a slow measure, it was even slower than waltz or any ballroom dance he can remember, and he is sure he doesn't have any patience to dance like that.

He is not familiar with traditional dances but he saw something similar on the steps and hand gestures the boy is doing with fluidity. Then he recalled what he saw on a documentary he saw on television, that the boy is dancing something akin to the performers in a kabuki theater and weirdly how geishas performed their dance.

He couldn't help but to be speechless and to stare intently to the boy. It is indeed interesting and is a whole different level than ballroom dancing, somehow he couldn't help but to think that the boy will have a hard time dancing if he tried ballroom dancing. He wanted to approach him, but the short boy with a dark wild hair stopped and started to look at his surrounding, and by instinct he hid behind the tree. Why? He wasn't sure why he hid.

He watched the boy in the shadows, and saw him leave the area with a weary expression on his face, he also noted that the boy seems to be attending the same school as his partner.

'I'll ask her later' he thought to himself as he watch the boy left.

That night when he got home, he couldn't help but to be irritated when his mother kept on teasing him that someone caught his attention, when his mother notice something while he is shadow dancing.

"Is something bothering you?' He looked behind him and saw a smile on her face.

"You can tell anything to your mother." She said again and he couldn't help but to think it was a command. Therefore, he sighed in defeat and stop shadow dancing, he leaned on the wall and recall what happened earlier.

"I saw someone dancing something like a traditional dance." He said but it seems that his mother gave him a motherly smile and he couldn't help but to glare at her.

"Oh, and that girl caught your attention just by dancing some traditional dance?" He noticed how neutral her mother's voice is and it seems that he couldn't get away from her if he didn't tell everything. EVERYTHING.

"I was wandering the area, when I saw a boy dancing alone in the abandoned court." He said to her and he grimace when her smile widens.

"How I wish to meet such a boy that can catch my son's nonexistent interest towards other human beings, invite him here next time." It was quite sarcastic, he knew his mother like teasing him but he ignore her.

The next day, he decided to cut class and went to the abandoned court, and decided to sleep under the shades of the trees surrounding the court. He didn't know how much time had passed by but then when he woke up he only saw big round eyes. He stared and immediately recognized that it is the boy last night. Petite and insecure is the first things that came through his mind when they had a one sided conversation.

He didn't know why the boy is doubting himself and his skills, and he is clearly disappointed with the boy's personality.

"But I guess I couldn't tell Japanese men apart, sorry for mistaking you are the one I saw last night." He said as he left the boy, he took a glance and couldn't help but to be disturbed for this is the first time he met someone who is clearly lost and who is not passionate on his talent.

He left the boy only to be kidnapped by Sengoku.

The man is talented but despite the talent he has is also an overwhelming amount of arrogance (somehow*).

He is now at the ogasawara dance studio, because their studio is being fix due to ventilation issues, and he could not help but to wonder why his mother told him to use this studio instead at home.

The competition is near and he could not afford to wait for her so he shadow dance for the time being.

"Are you slacking?" He heard Sengoku says to him and he just glared at him he wasn't slacking but his mind is just preoccupied.

Suddenly he noticed a shadow on the floor coming from the windows. The others seems to notice it as well and they look at the window, it is late when they notice Sengoku is missing and his loud voice is coming from the outside.

"But I guess I couldn't tell Japanese men apart, sorry for mistaking you are the one I saw last night."

Tatara didn't know why but he felt scared at what the gaijin boy had said to him and even more mortified at the kidnapping scene he had witnessed. However, Tatara felt the two knew each other and not to call the police at the scene he just saw. Its weird but he felt there is no ill intention in it.

Now, that he is alone again, he couldn't help but to wonder why he is both upset and scared when the boy said it to him.

"Wah, what should I do?" Tatara says as he stares at the sky. He knew he is restless and he didn't know what to do in his life, yet he knew he still wanted to dance.

He noticed that it's still early and he decided to visit the dance studio again, for he knew that Hanaoka-san wasn't there and also to see the other dancers ballroom dance.

As he found himself in the area, he couldn't help but to take a looks again, only to see the gaijin looking boy and his idol... His idol Sengoku.

TBC

The story is just an impromptu made up story, just to make this chapter longer. I think it's quite obvious on the meaning of the little story I made.

Thanks for the reviews!!!!

I am now a field interviewer at a marketing company.


End file.
